Dead Man Party
category:Classic OtherSpace Logs Some of the victims of La Terre's destruction meet other notable denizens of the Realm of the Dead... Corridor As regular and even as marks on a ruler, vertical light panels line the walls of this long, straight corridor. These sentinels against the darkness cast a warm glow against the smooth shale-colored walls. Rich burgundy carpet spans the length of the hallway, visually extending its length. Sereval enters the corridor, smoking a cigarette. Buchanan drifts into the corridor from the casino, floating about three inches above the floor. He scowls at the crowd gathered in the corridor. Suddenly Losh's little statue lets out an angry scream, and points a tiny clawed finger at Krechek, "There he isss, ssservant Losh! After him!" The cloud complies, and launches himself accross the room towards the Kretonian, swinging the frying pan wildly. Sergey arrives from Dining Hall. Sergey has arrived. Yazmar notes Evelyn, quietly weaving her way over towards the woman. "Hello sweetheart." She mutters softly, "Wave to Evelyn, Jansi... Good girl." The appearance of people doesn't seem to both King Milo. That is, until Losh appears. With a soft growl, he gnashes his fangs towards the Nall, and grunts darkly. Sergey walks into the corridor, surprised at the activity. "For a ghost ship I guess we throw ok parties." Kritin strokes his handlebar moustache slightly, looking at everyone in the room with disapproval on his face. Krechek shakes his head. "Must I always deal with the idiots?" He again draws his pistol.... "Hi hon," Eve replies with a mildly exasperated sigh as she briefly kisses the Timonae on each cheek. "I'm afraid I screwed up terribly," she then says. Losh the cloud swings the frying pan at the gun, while the little statue dances wildly above him, trying to avoid any shots fired. Krechek flips it to 'barbeque' and proceeds to fire a constant beam at Losh... Selia snorts, a sound rarely if ever comes from her, "So major, you mean to tell me that you let a mentaly unstable man supply the thoughts for what passes for your brain?" Yazmar's lips form into a little frown as a mildly nervous look comes to her face. "What's wrong, Evelyn?" She asks after a moment, taking a step back so Krechek may pass before her." Zetral blinks as the cloud goes to attack the Kretonian. He glares at Selia, and states, Zetral says, "I was following orders. It isn't my fault they where bad." Eirlys arrives from Corridor. Eirlys has arrived. Kritin mutters to hismelf "If I knew I would spend eternity with them I wouldn have tried to keep them alive and killed myself." "That Eirlys girl," Evelyn explains with a sigh. "She walked up to me, all invisible, and got me to talk about us, just what you asked me not to do." Eirlys comes down the stairs slowly, her feet heavy. Her face seems filled with anger. As she reaches the floor, she moves toward the port observation deck. Losh's cloud is lit on fire and runs around hisses curses in Naliese. The statue above it hisses angrily at the burning cloud "Ssstop! Ssstop! Ssservant Losh, we have no time for thisss foolishnesss! We mussst doll out my venganccce upon that kretonian!" Buchanan drifts over toward Zetral, grinning uncharacteristally. "That's right!" He slaps Zetral on the back. "Just doing what ya gotta do." Darla groans, 'such a goos defense Zet.. you would have made a good nazi "Oh Evelyn..." Yaz sighs softly. "Hold Jansi for a sec, we gotta talk about this..." Buchanan flashes a rather predatory look at Darla. "Hey, don't go knocking the Nazis." Sergey looks over at Zetral, "I see the major still spills hjis delusions." He turns to Losh and Krechek, "And these two still are clowning. Eternity does not appear to be all it is cracked up to be." King_Milo chortles slightly as he watches Krechek and Losh. Kritin sees the Kretonian getting into an argument with the other alien, and he smiles "Still as stupid dead as they where alive." he says. Selia just shakes her head "I sure hope there's a moron section at the table" Evelyn nods and readily takes the Timonae baby, huddling her to her shoulder. Daerius heads back the way he came, having said very little and done less. Daerius heads into Corridor. Daerius has left. Eirlys heads into Port Promenade. Eirlys has left. Zetral spins to face Sergey. "If you had been there, you would have done the exact same thing." The flaming green cloud that is Losh runs in to the Dinning hall, screaming angrily as he goes. The little gold statue is pulled along hissing "No, NO! Back towardsss the heretic!" "Where'd Eirlys run off to?" Yaz asks softly, her lips formed into a frown. Losh heads into Dining Hall. Losh has left. Buchanan nods in agreement with Zetral. "Best thing for the place, really. Buncha alien lovers." Sergey grins courteously at Zetral, "I doubt I would let another world be destroyed." "That way... I think." Evelyn gestures vaguely portwards, patting the happily gurgling Jansi. Krechek shuts off his pistol, and blows off the smoke. He holsters it, and returns to the crowd. "Next time I'll use 'Puddle O' Nall'." Sereval leans against the wall at the far end and lights another cigarette. He seems quite amused by the constant bickering he hears. Losh arrives from Dining Hall. Losh has arrived. Darla mutters before she heads into the dining room, "You are worse than the nazi's thy only killed 9 million people you killed an entire world." "Alright sweetheart. I'll be back soon." Yaz turns from Evelyn, then weaves her way through the crowd and over towards the port side. Losh re-enters the corridor, now burnt black, and steaming. It walks slowly over to a corner, and plops itself down. All the while, the little statue hisses at it angrily in Naliese. Buchanan scratches his chin, then looks over at Zetral. "You do aim high, son." Leary arrives from Corridor. Leary has arrived. Eryn arrives from Corridor. Eryn has arrived. Yazmar heads into Port Promenade. Yazmar has left. Kritin heads towards the center of the crowd, no longer able to keep himself from being the center of attention. As he makes his way into the crowd he can be heard swearing about the aliens that he pushes out of his way. Leary steps into the corridor, scanning it with his eyes. He enters at roughly the same time as Eryn. Zetral glances at Darla. "I didn't kill anyone. And even if I did, there wheren't even 10 thousand people on the whole damned planet!" He scowls about at everyone. Sergey turns to Buchanan, "Ah yes, you must be Buchanan. I am very honored to have such a class a idiot in my presence." King_Milo moves through the fringe of the crowd towards the corner where the Nall sits. Leaning against the wall, he chortles happily, and pretends to ignore Losh and his statue. In the corner, the now blackish-green cloud that is Losh is being brow-beaten by an obviously quite irate little gold statue that hovers above him. As he takes his tounge-lashing, though, his burns seem to disapear, and leave his normal greenish cloud. Kritin hears Buchanan's name being spoken and smiling he moves towards him. Buchanan tilts his head, grinning at Sergey. "That's right. Duke Buchanan. So, tell me, you're a big fan of aliens, eh?" Sergey shrugs, "Can't say I am a fan, but I can live with them, and not feel threatened by them." King_Milo turns his head to look down at Losh now. "I do be wanting to talk to the nall, little statue. I do be wanting to ask him a question. Will you be quiet long enough?" he asks. Eryn walks in just a moment behind Leary, her pale face devoid of any expression as she glances around the corridor. Buchanan laughs at Sergey. "Not feel threatened? Tell me, friend, just who caused your king to go batty?" "Get up you honorlesss sssod! We mussst exxxact venganccce upo--what do YOU want?!" The little statue stops its shouting at Losh long enough to look at Milo impatiently. Leary peers at the statue. "I thought that got blown up..." He murmurs to Eryn. Krechek flips his pistol to 'Puddle O' Nall', just in case. Sergey laughs, "You are mistaken, Mr. Buchanan, he was not my king! And I doubt a sane man would have blown up his planet." Kritin reaches where Duke is, and after lookign at him for a second he approches him. "Mr Buchana?" he questions. "I do be wanting to talk to 'servant Losh.'" King Milo says simply. Buchanan shrugs. "Still, he did it because of the aliens." He looks over at Kritin, brow knitting. "Who the hell are you?" Eryn nods to Leary's question, "I thought so too." she murmurs back. Losh's greenish cloud looks up at Milo from his spot on the floor. The little statue shakes its head at the Zangali, "Oh no you don't! You have not yet given the Goddesss a gift to show your ressspect!" Sergey nods, "Well that case could be made, though I wonder if he would have reacted in the same manner had the Vanguard fleet surrounded him?" Evelyn shakes her head, muttering something to herself, still standing a little off with the Timonae child in her arms. King_Milo shrugs, "You still be needing to prove that you a goddess." he says. "If you really do be having honor, you be letting Losh speak." "What do you want, Zangali?" hisses Losh's cloud, and the little statue leans down and bops the cloud on the top of the ethereal head. "Sssilenccce, ssservant Losh, he mussst show the propper ressspect!" Buchanan shakes his head at Sergey. "Doubt it. But it just goes to show: Aliens. They're at the heart of every goddamned problem humans ever had once we got out among the stars." Hacker disappears into another passageway. Hacker heads into Casino Galore. Hacker has left. Kritin smiles "I am Vladmir Kritin, and from what I have heard about you we need more humans like you sir." Losh hisses a curse in Naliese as he is hit upon the head. Sergey nods, "I was wrong to uptake such a conversation with such a, how do you say, blockhead to clouded by his own destructive ideals to listen to anything but his own sickened mind." Darla stands up and looks at Buchanan, "what do you classify human? someone who was born on earth? Buchanan furrows his brow, turning back toward Kritin. "Oh. You." His voice is rather suprisingly venomous. "Turned my planet into a wasteland...for nothing." King_Milo now ignores the statue and speaks to Losh, "Losh, if that do be your name. Why you keep serving a goddess that no be saving you from pain? If she really be a goddess, do you no think she could get rid of the Kretonian herself?" Sergey blinks, turning to Kritin, his eyes turned to flame, "You bastard..." Eryn drifts away from Leary and moves to a nearby wall. She leans her back against it and waits as she watches the others. Selia looks to eryn, confusion and sadness written on her face. She cannot allow herself the same forthright anger she exhibited at Zetral "why couldn't you see Bart was sick?" she says softly Kritin smiles "Well those where my associates, a little misguided but they had the right idea. Humanity it's self was pollutted by alien influences and needed to be purged. I would have done it a little bit differently, but still It was rather effective." Leary crosses his arms and frowns at the Nall, still searching the others for familiar faces. Buchanan rolls his eyes. "You idiots killed a genius and ruined an excellent plan." Losh's statue glares angrily at Milo "Don't you sssay a word, ssservant Losh! And you lisssten here, child! It issss not the job of the Goddesss Nalia to dessstroy that kretonian! I allow ssservant Losh the opportunity to prove hisss devotion to me by attacking and defeating the blasssphermer!" Eryn glances at Selia with a pained expression, but doesn't answer. She folds her arms protectively over her chest and lowers her eyes to the floor. King_Milo glares right back at the statue, "You no be quiet, I make you be quiet." he says with a grunt. Sergey looks in disbelief at Kritin, "effective??? effective??? you killed Earth, and you call it effective? you kill billions, and you call if effective??? what kind of a madman are you??" Sereval says, "Well this is turning out to be less of a party than i thought." Buchanan glances over at Sergey. "Posh. He didn't kill Earth. He didn't even kill billions. Millions - sure. There's plenty of people still alive, for what it's worth." Losh growls at Milo "Mind your tounge, Zangali! Do not threaten the Goddesss Nalia or I will rip out your throat!" Kritin nods "Yes, but that plan did not take into account the aliens in this realm. I believe that it is now my destiny to deal with them here. The living realm was nice for a while, but this real will truely allow me to spread my message of the supiroirty of the huma race to untold numbers of people." Sergey growls, "I should kill you, again!" King_Milo shrugs, "I do no be caring. That not be much of a threat anymore, Nall." Losh's statue points an accusing finger at Milo "Child! I have had more than enough of your insssolenccce! Do not inssspire the wrath of the Goddesss!" "I be warning you one more time." King Milo growls. "Do no be interrupting us, or I make it so you no be talking for a while." Doc_Holiday arrives from Casino Galore. Doc_Holiday has arrived. Buchanan seems to finally remember that Darla actually said something to him. He glances in her direction and says, "Humans are pure humans, no matter the planet." Losh's cloud, now almost completely recoverd from his burns, stands and takes a crouching position, as if about to pounce at Milo. Sereval watches the cloud and raises an eyebrow. "Wish I had my tommy-gun." Leary mutters to himself, stepping toward Kritin and Buchanan. Darla laughs, "such a stupid comment.. I bet your people killed the whale until it was extinct and when the scientist finally figured out their language you said oh well stupid animal .. you buch deserve this.. Eryn leans against the wall near Leary, arms crossed over her chest and her eyes on the ground in front of her feet. She ignores the goings on in the corridor. Losh's statue hisses angrily at Milo "You are not the one to tell the Goddesss Nalia when not to interrupt! Ssservant Losh! Dissspatch of thisss fool!" Evelyn simply shakes her head one more time and slinks out of the corridor, portwards. Evelyn heads into Port Promenade. Evelyn has left. King_Milo grunts darkly and says, "You no be doing a good job of convincing me, little statue." He growls and croutches, waiting for the attack. Buchanan studies Darla like a bug under a magnifying glass. "Apples and oranges, sweet thing. The whales aren't sentient. Aliens - they plot and scheme against you, and they cause nothing but trouble." Doc whistles his way in looking idly around..."Wehl looky here...wehl ah'll beh darned...is this heaven orah hell?..anyone know?" Selia notices doc enter and hovers over, giving him the first smile she has managed all evening Krechek looks up to Buchanan. "I take that as a compliment." Losh's cloud springs at Milo, aiming a toothy bite at the Zangail's neck. The little statue is pulled along, cheering the cloud on "Yesss! Teach the fool to invite the wrathe of Nalia!" Kritin shrugs "It was unfortunate, I am not saying that it wasn't, but we have to make good with the situation that we where given, and when I see all of the misguided humans here who don't have a problem with aliens I see an oppunity." he looks around "The only think I miss about the world of the living is the Mekke Antennae I had mounted above my fireplace..." Darla pushes away from the wall, "do not talk to me as if I we an idiot.. your kind also enslaved generations of women.. for the comfort of some fat stupid man. Buchanan smiles broadly. "Yeah. And we enslaved lesser men. So what?" Sergey snorts, "Good? what good? Thanks to you, my family, and many other's families are dead. All in the name of your idiodic delusions as some sort of savior, when you are a destroyer in your own insecurities." King_Milo rolls backwards with the attack, almost seeming bored as he does so. As he rolls onto his back, King Milo attempts to kick Losh upwards and away. Darla looks at the man and shakes her head, "you and your manifest destiny.. because it makes you feel superior it has to be right.. " she sighs, "I am dead an still having to put up with poopheads" Krechek says, "And we enslaved every single one of your worlds. Woulda kept em too...if it weren't for those I'pling H'itumoks...then those pesky Nall. Never forget, if those death creatures hadn't shredded my fleet, your race would be nothing but a rack of luggage..." Leary chuckles at Darla, "You're in Hell, and it's part of your punishment that you have to dwell with him." Doc sees Selia,"Wehl good evening Selia..soraah ta see ya here...ah'd ask ya how ya been buht somehow ah think ah ahlready know..." Doc smiles at his friend. Losh is thrown high into the air by the Zangali's powerful kick, and statue is sent with him. "No, No! Down THERE!" she screams as Losh's cloud flies helplessly through the air. Buchanan glances toward Kritin. "We should work on getting that enslavement setup here, don't you think?" Darla laughs, "in your dreams.. what are you going to do kill us? Selia says, "unfortunately i say closer to hell my friend she says in response to doc's earlier question" Kritin strokes his moustach slighlty and smiles, "In time you will learn of the superiority of the human beings if it takes a million years or not I have all the time in the world." he turns to Buchanan "I think that is a very good idea fellow human." Sergey snorts, "Have fun in your delusions pitiful man." Darla looks at Buchanan, "be careful their is only one boss.. and I doubt he will let you be it King_Milo stands, growling at the bloodless wound on his neck from where Losh's teeth made contact. When he growls, his voice burbbles and he cringes with pain. Losh's cloud lands in a pile silently, though the little statue is anything but silently. The cloud hops up quickly, and lanches itself at the larger lizard once more. "I'm not sure what use slavery would have here, given that we have fewer needs..." Leary answers Buchanan, shaking his head. The man obviously has given the proposal some serious thought. Buchanan winks at Darla, then looks over at Leary. "Hey, can it really hurt to ask?" Doc shrugs as if he cares.."Wehl ah am not sapprised...seems mah life wasn't entirely upstanding..still thar's a braghter side though..at least it isn’t fire and brimstone..we must of done a few things raght in our time...though ah didn't have alot of say bout bein here..course ah sappose ya didn't eithah.." King_Milo punches at the attacking Losh with that same careless attitude he had when Losh punced on his neck. Sereval glances around and float-walks away. Sereval heads into Corridor. Sereval has left. Kritin hmms "If only we could skin an alien in this realm and not have it come back to life so to say..." he says wishfully. Buchanan smiles crookedly at Kritin. "Don't look at the cup as half empty - you can keep skinning him for eternity." Leary grins at Kritin, "Like I said, you're in Hell... Why else would you end up in the same place as the aliens?" Darla starts to laugh as a weird thought occurs to her, "I think we are indeed in hell.. bigots forced to live side by side with women and aliens.. Sereval arrives from Corridor. Sereval has arrived. Selia shrugs "I was as good as I could be and I get a meeting of alien-haters anonymous for my after-life" Sereval float-walks back in and fades away. Losh's cloud narrowly avoids the punch, and knocks the Zangali to the floor with his momentum. "Now see the resssultsss of upssseting the Goddesss, Zangali!" cheers the little statue. Kritin nods to Buchanan, and then looks at Leary "I disagree, I think we are in purgotory and must prove ourselves by hurting the aliens that are here." Sergey watches tehe party, and especially at Kritin and BUchanan. King_Milo turns while still on the floor and kicks out harshly at Losh. Doc smiles and hugs Selia,"Wehll..heaven orah hell..whaat difference does it make..it's whaat ya make of it anywhays ah think... Selia overhears Kritin "oh just lovely" Once again Losh, both cloud and statue, are sent sprawling away from the large lizard. Darla shakes her head and moves to stand by Doc, "I think we are here to drive the bigots nuts.. make them listen to our whining and outr carebear attitudes.. Buchanan narrows his eyes, and rotates in his hovering position to face Leary once more. "You know good and well what this place is. It's the afterlife. It's not heaven or hell. Just a place for the dead." Darla smiles, "My people never believed in the white man's religion.. even when it was force fed us Leary smirks up at Buchanan as he floats, staring up at him defiantly. "I see a noticeable lack of good people here. And the people that seem good must've done /something/ I don't know about." King_Milo stands up, his neck wounds slowly starting to heal. With what sounds like a sigh, he leaps at Losh, or, more correctly, the Statue that speaks. Buchanan shrugs, grimacing at Leary. "C'mon. You know They like to watch the interaction. It's all about throwing the different elements together and seeing what cooks." Kritin shrugs towards Darla "Just because you don't accept it does not make it untrue, it only shows how ignorant you are. If you took time to read the religion you would notice it said nothing about Aliens in it, thus they where not created by God, thus they are evil, thus they must be sent back to hell where they came from." Sergey looks at Darla, "there is no use trying to reason with these people, they are to ignorant, and too afraid." Eryn glances up from the floor for a moment, looking around the room till her eyes rest on Leary for a moment as she listens to him and Buchanan. She tightens her folded arms as if to comfort herself. "They use people instead of sulfur." Leary answers Buchanan obstinately. Darla laughs, "which god are we talking about? My people had anumber of them are you now going to tell me that your god is more imoportant than mine.. that your god is the TRUE god? Buchanan shrugs. "Believe what you want, son. The fact is, if you were as evil as you seem to think you are, you woulda been dispersed. Me too. Apparently, we have some kind of redeeming value. Which...well, that just goes to show we're right." Doc looks at everyone and chuckles, "Wehll life's a bitch..and then ya die.." Doc looks at Darla," Bet mah God has a biggah Dong than yers does..." Kritin smiles "God may have chosen to revel hismelf to you in many different forms, but what matters is that all of them say that evil must be destroyed, and what is more evil then aliens?" he questions smugly. Sergey turns to Kritin, "You." Losh's cloud rolls out of the way of the attacking Zangali, saving itself and the statue from the impending blow. He quickly hops up to his ghostly feet, and snaps his jaws at Milo. Leary shakes his head at Buchanan. "It'd because I'm a smooth talker. That Vern fellow insists on talking to people as far as I know. Never makes a decision before he hears from them. That implies that his knowlege isn't infinite if he has to ask." King_Milo crashes into the plating where Losh used to be with a grunt. He immediately tries to roll the other way. Darla looks at doc a second and the roars with laughter, 'you are probly right as my god is female.. "and then to Kritin, "you are going to send them to hell.. where do you think we are.. I don't see no clouds or streets of gold.. and I see no little fat white babies playing harps Buchanan shrugs. "Hell, son, if you believe that, you're dumber than you look. He has a pipeline to the main office. He just *acts* dumb to see what the tourists have to say." Losh bites down hard on the Zangali's arm. "Ah ha! Feel the pain of the Goddesss anger, foolish child!" hisses the statue. Kritin continues to smugly smiles "Like I said, we are in purgotory. And as for name calling, I have been called much worst then any of you could ever do, so I suggest you save your breath and go talk with your alien bed buddies." Darla looks at Kritin, "no sex no beds, no buddies.. so sad" and turns and walks away.. Darla heads into Dining Hall. Darla has left. Leary rolls his eyes at Buchanan and turns, considering the conversation ended. King_Milo lays on his back as Losh makes contact with his arm. Growling in pain, the Zangali reaches up with his other hand to punch at that damned statue. Sergey looks up at Kritin, "You sad, scared little man." he turns as well, "But now I am hungry." Kritin shakes his head "There are too many aliens in this room, I must leave." he then turns and moves out of the room. "Ssservant Losh!" screams the statue as the Zangali's fist flies towards it. The next instant it is fly accross the room, headed straight for Buchanan! Losh's could suddenly seems stunned, and releases it's bite from the Zangali's arm. Sergey watches the statue. Buchanan becomes transparent as the statue approaches. The statue flies through the air, suddenly quite silent, and inanamate. It passes through the spot Buchanan occupies, and lands on the floor just beyond. King_Milo doesn't hesitate and Losh as he stands from the ground, trying to pin the cloudy form down. "Do be getting that statue away!" he shouts to no one in particualr." Sergey walks over to the statue, looking as if he is debating something. Eirlys arrives from Port Promenade. Eirlys has arrived. Buchanan glances in transparent fashion toward Sergey. "That's right, fall for it." Sergey turns to Buchanan, "Not bad worksmanship." Eirlys steps out into the hall and toward the stairs leading down. She is completely invisible. Eryn pushes off the wall and heads for the statue, determinated to get it. Losh's cloud blinks into awareness just in time to side step the larger lizards attempt to grab him. He takes a defensive crouch and starts to back away, keeping his eyes locked on the Zangali. Zetral sighs, softly, as he mills about. After a moment, he drops his eye shut and furrows his brow concentrating. Buchanan whistles to no one in particular, staring at the ceiling and clasping his transparent hands behind his back. "Another alien misadventure." King_Milo continues to attack Losh, now swinging for the Nall's face. Eirlys heads into Corridor. Eirlys has left. Sergey turns back to Buchanan, "What do you think? Do I give the statue to the nall, the Zangali, or do I just leave it alone?" Buchanan shrugs, not looking at Sergey, apparently transfixed by the lights embedded in the ceiling. "Your funeral." After a few seconds, Zetral slowly starts to loose his solidity, and fade towards slight transparency. He opens his eyes and promptly walks through the wall, and then back into the corridor, nodding to himself. Sergey grins, "I believe we are past that stage." Losh the cloud easily ducks under the Zangali's wild swing, and swings his ghostly tail at Milo's feet in an attempt to bring him down. Sergey shrugs, "I suppose it is not my concern, I don’t think either is threatened." King_Milo goes down hard at the swipe of Losh's tail. The momentum of his swinging fist, however, bring him forward towards the Nall. Eryn reaches Sergey, snatches up the statue from the floor and holds it out in front of her as she runs down the corridor. Buchanan turns while hovering to watch Eryn run with the statue. "Figures." Sergey snorts. "you know that girl?" Zetral walks slowly about the corridor, heading through the wall to the port promenade. Zetral heads into Port Promenade. Zetral has left. Buchanan nods. "She killed you and your friends - well, she sat by and admired the man who did it, while he did it." Eryn heads into Dining Hall. Eryn has left. Leary peers at Eryn as she runs off of with the statue. He follows. The cloud smoothly steps out of the way of the falling Zangali, spinning about as he does so. As Eryn holds up the statue, Losh catches sight of it, and suddenly it is animate again. "Ssservant Looooosh!" It cries as it is carried out. Sergey nods, "Right." Leary heads into Dining Hall. Leary has left. King_Milo works as best he can to keep Losh here. He scrambles to catch hold of the Nall's feet. Buchanan unfades, resuming opacity. Eirlys arrives from Corridor. Eirlys has arrived. Eirlys walks back up the stairs and moves toward the dining hall. Losh the cloud starts to sprint after Eryn and his statue, leaving the Zangali to fall on the floor behind him. Zetral arrives from Port Promenade. Zetral has arrived. Losh heads into Dining Hall. Losh has left. Eirlys heads into Dining Hall. Eirlys has left. Buchanan hrms, rotating toward the dining hall. "What the hell. Nothing else to do but watch this wreck." He drifts in that direction. Sergey nods, and follows after. You head into Dining Hall. Dining Hall A crystal chandelier dangles above a host of round tables arranged upon the terracotta floor of this spacious dining hall. Servants deliver meals to waiting passengers, on rolling carts beneath silver-domed dishes. The tables are adorned with fine red cloths, flickering candles and standard menu holos. Buchanan drifts into the dining hall, fully opaque. Zetral arrives from Corridor. Zetral has arrived. Leary is standing on the far wall, next to Eryn, who still has the statue. King_Milo arrives from Corridor. King_Milo has arrived. Sergey walks into the hall, trying to find a seat. Zetral steps in through the door. He is quite transparent, but not nearly enough to be difficult to see. Losh's cloud sprints towards the woman holding the statue at full speed. Eirlys moves off and drops in the corner watching. She sits there quietly, completely invisible still. Not showing very good judgement, Leary backs away from Eryn and holds out his arms, offering to catch the statue if thrown. Zetral sighs, after a long look about. He scowls as he spots a few people he used to know, and goes to slump in a corner. The same corner as the invisible Princess. Eryn looks up from staring at the statue, looks around the room and then brings back that arm to throw it quickly to Leary. Eirlys watches Zetral as he nears. Not wanting to be seen or sat on, she quickly jumps to her feet, and about halfway through the bulkhead when she remembers he can't sit on her. She shrugs lightly and moves away from the corner anyway. Losh the cloud slams into Eryn hard, just as the statue starts it's flight towards Leary. "No ssservant Losh, Thisss sssoftssskin hasss me!" it even before Leary catches it. King_Milo trundles in a little after Losh, and looks around for the green ghost. Seeing him advancing towards Eryn, and the golden statue flying towards Leary, he grunts and shouts. "Do be throwing it to me!" he shouts. Zetral slumps into the corner, sticking his arms through the walls. Leary waves the statue haughtily, at Losh in a manner reminiscent of a schoolyard bully. He brings back his arm and tosses it toward King Milo. "No, No, NOT to him!" screams the statue. Buchanan chuckles darkly. Eryn is thrown into the wall by the force of Losh striking her, yelling in pain she slumps to the floor, rubbing the arm that hit the wall. Losh's cloud picks himself up from the pile that is him and Eryn, and sprints towards King Milo once more. King_Milo grunts happily as the statue flies towards him. QUickly snatching it from the air, he holds it above his head and speaks in a squeeky, high voice, "I be Goddess! I be wanting gifts! Servent Losh, do no be attacking King Milo." Eirlys' eyes begin closing slowly, despite her efforts to keep them open. As she seems to tire, she also begins to flicker, partially, into existance. Darla arrives from Corridor. Darla has arrived. Jessica Almy arrives from Corridor. Jessica Almy has arrived. Corran arrives from Corridor. Corran has arrived. Leary finds this quite entertaining, laughing loudly at Milo's antics. Buchanan hovers above the floor, observing the contest over the shrieking statue. Darla acts like a tour director, "this is the dining hall, but as a dead person you do not have in physical needs so no eating Losh's cloud slides to a halt, and blinks in confusion, but the statue calls out to him "No, No, ssservant Losh! He isss trying to trick you! I am up here!" The cloud leaps at Milo's stomach with both feet. Jessica Almy smiles. "That will be different." Zetral blinks as he spots the flicker that is Eirlys, frown deepening. He is mostly transparent, and has his arms stuck through the walls. Leary waves his hands at King_Milo. King_Milo throws the statue to Leary before it is too late, though his aim is a little off. He takes the force of the kick hard, and sprawls backwards onto the floor, the statue already in the air. Eryn is slumped at the base of the wall farthest from the entrance to the dinning room. She watches the statue change hands as she rubs the arm nearest the wall. Eirlys drops herself onto the floor in another corner of the room, hiding her face in her hands, which are lays carefully on her knees. Slowly, she begins becoming more and more solid. "No, no, ssservant Losh! Back thisss way now!" cries that statue as it flies through the air. Jessica Almy looks around. "Wow. Leary dashes back and jumps up to catch the statue, still laughing. He looks frantically for someone to throw it to. Corran watches the antics and realizes the dead need some semi-sane people so, he chooses not to partake. Again Losh the cloud picks himself up from the floor and sprints back the other direction. He does not seem to tire of the game that is going on, and growls angrily as he charges on. King_Milo sits up and rubs his battered stomach. "This do be fun." he mutters to himself as he stands, and watches where the statue goes next. Leary throws the statue straight back at King Milo as Losh charges, trying to fade into transparency before struck... The statue screams once more as it passes above the cloudy Nall's head, again moving in the opposite direction. "Over here ssservant Losh! The big nasssty one hasss me yet again!" King_Milo grunts as the statue flies towards him. Snatching the statue, he growls and dashes to the other side of the room, away from Losh. Jessica Almy looks at Darla. "Wow.. " Corran is fed up with the antics and decides he needs some privacy he presses very hard with his head trying to conjure a decent sized tent for himself. The little statue bites down with tiny jaws on Milo's fingers as she is carried away from her faithful servant. Losh the cloud picks himself up from the table, and blinks once to regain his bearings. He quickly spots Milo and shoots towards him like a green blur, which, oddly, is exactly what he is. Darla returns to the corridor Darla heads into Corridor. Darla has left. King_Milo scowls and comes to a halt as the statue bites him. "That do be no way to be treating the lizard who be holding you." he growls. Sighing, he tries to make himself invisible before Losh can reach him. King_Milo rolls his Fade with a 0 modifier. The result of the roll is Great (2). Jessica Almy heads into Corridor. Jessica Almy has left. Corran collapses on the floor, head pounding. He looks up at the cieling, in his right hand is a miniture tent, a plastic type one from a little army set, it is about a inch around. Corran looks at it and shakes his head, "Not what I was thinking of." Zetral leans back further, and manages to fall straight through the wall, disappearing. Losh flies through the disappearing Zangali, as if he didn't learn a thing from his last attempted tackle. Another table is crashed to the floor under the ghostly projectile. Eirlys looks up from her hands, watching the game again. She completely unfades now. As King Milo fades, the statue in his hand fades with him, but at much slower rate. And so, it falls, feet first, to the floor. As it slips through the air, the statue begins the resolidification process, but not until it has entered the deckplates. Soon, it is fully solid, in the floor, with only its head above the metal. Losh's cloud hops up from a toppled table once more, and darts towards the screaming statue. "Get me out of here! I'm ssstuck! Ssservant Losh! Get me out of here!" it hisses angrily. King_Milo blinks in his non-corporeal form as he looks down to the golden head of the statue sticking out of the floor. Suddenly, he starts to laugh, very hard, and walk away. Losh bends to pick up the statue, pulling on it's tiny head with invisible fingers, "No! NO! Ssservant Losh! No! Ouch!" screams the tiny statue. Eryn stands up slowly, leaning against the wall for support as she does. She glances at the statue and begins to laugh lightly, falling back against the wall weakly. Corran looks around after his head clears, he stands up dropping the tent and moves towards the exit. Eirlys strands up slowly as well. She appears tired, or sad, it's hard to tell, really. She just appears worn. Slowly, she moves toward the exit. Losh looks at the statue helplessly for a moment, as if trying to figure out what to do. The little head that remains above the floor wriggles about angrily, cursing loudly in Naliese. King_Milo grunts with humour as he asks, "Why do the goddess no be able to get herself out of the floor?" Losh's statue turns to look at Milo "You keep out of thisss, Zangali! You've got me angry enough asss it ssstandsss!" Eirlys heads into Corridor. Eirlys has left. King_Milo shurgs, "I no be afraid of a little head in the floor." he says and starts to walk away. Losh the cloud walks a circle around the little gold head in the floor, obviously at a loss for what to do. Again he tries to pick her up by the head, but again stops after screams of pain. "OUCH! No, that'sss not going to work ssservant Losh!" Losh's cloud sits down next to the little head, and looks around helplessly. Corran heads into Corridor. Corran has left. King_Milo chortles as he solidifies and takes a seat in one of the chairs. Leaning back, he just watches Losh and his golden statue. Losh's statue shouts angrily at her servant in Naliese. The cloud leans away sheepishly as she does so, but says nothing. Eryn stops laughing and pushes off the wall and moves to a chair at a near by table. She tiredly flops into the chair and leans an elbow on the table, just staring the small head of the trapped statue. "That do no good in proving she be a good, no?" King_Milo asks, looking towards Eryn as she sits, has jaw hanging open in amusement. After a few minutes of yelling, the little statue goes quiet, and Losh the clouds leans over and pulls the head forcefully off the floor. POP! The little head screams angrily as the cloud holds in his invisible hands. "OOOOOUCH! Now look what you've done, you dolt! Where'sss my body! Oh, you fool! I can't believe you jussst did that! When I get my body back..." The screaming trails off as the cloud carries the little head out of the room. Losh heads into Corridor. Losh has left. Eryn looks at the Zangali sadly and nods, "So much for being a goddess." she comments quietly. King_Milo bobs his snout and looks towards where the head of the miniture Nalia statue used to be, and where the little gold stump of her neck is now. "That be true." he says. "You still be afraid of that glowy portal thing?" he asks. Eryn shrugs and looks thoughtful, "I'm not sure. Would you go through it?" She shifts nervously in her chair and looks around the room. King_Milo shrugs and nods. "Being dead be no fun if you don't try things." he says with a grunt." Eryn sighs and nods slighly, "Maybe so... I don't know any more." she says, staring at the table surface under her elbow. King_Milo shrugs and stands. "I be going to try it. If you no see King Milo again, be staying away from glowing portals." he says with a grunt. Eryn rises from the chair and smiles at the Zangali, "If you're gonna brave it, I might as well come and watch, Ok?" King_Milo shrugs, "I no be seeing why not." he says and moves towards the door.